


What I Go To School For

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джерарда есть некая политика, тесно связанная с учителями, и смысл самой ‘политики’ заключается в том, что ему нужно любыми способами избегать этих ублюдков, что пытаются заполучить его. </p>
<p>(Майки говорит, что Джерард чертов параноик. А Джерард говорит, что это именно то, что они, учителя, хотят, чтобы он думал.)</p>
<p>У Джерарда никогда не было повода усомниться в стойкости своей политики. Хотя… хорошо. У Джерарда все-таки появился этот ‘повод’ – этот самый ‘повод’ носит галстуки, кардиганы и смешные, глупые свитера и жилеты.</p>
<p>P.S. В этом фанфике Фрэнк – учитель; клише в этом фике будет предостаточно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Go To School For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * A translation of [What I Go To School For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478683) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> Разрешение, соответственно, получено. 
> 
> Hey, dear. You're fucking amazing! 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2399196
> 
> Бета: Fire Death

У Джерарда есть некая политика, тесно связанная с учителями, и смысл самой ‘политики’ заключается в том, что ему нужно любыми способами избегать этих ублюдков, что пытаются заполучить его.

(Майки говорит, что Джерард чертов параноик. А Джерард говорит, что это именно то, что они, учителя, хотят, чтобы он думал.)

У Джерарда никогда не было повода усомниться в стойкости своей политики, после определенной ситуации. Он страдал в течение многих лет из-за учителей, которые больше были похожи на детей, которых они учили, учителей, которые, он уверен, были беглыми каторжниками, учителей, которые пытались казаться хорошими, но на самом деле были жестокими, пугающими мудаками.

Хотя... хорошо. У Джерарда все-таки появился этот ‘повод’ — этот самый ‘повод’ носит галстуки, кардиганы и смешные, глупые свитера и жилеты. Прошлый опыт Джерарда утверждает, что мистер Айеро попадает в третью категорию учителей, которые на вид кажутся милыми, но на самом деле являются агентами самой Сатаны; но Джерард наблюдал за ним с самого первого дня работы, как какой-то жирный ястреб, наблюдающий за своей жертвой. Если это все игра, то в таком случае мистер Айеро заслуживает чертову премию Оскар. Это безупречно. Он ни разу не встал не с той ноги. Если бы Джерард плохо знал все эти штучки, то он бы начал думать, что мистер Айеро порядочный человек.

То, что Джерард действительно считает очень странным, чем все остальное, так это энтузиазм мистера Айеро. Сначала Джерард свалил это на то, что он выглядит на двенадцать, когда улыбается, и, возможно, это его первый опыт работы. Но эта неустанная жизнерадостность должна была поутихнуть через две недели с начала учебного года, но сейчас уже идет середина марта, а он до сих пор светится. Это странно, быть таким жизнерадостным. Это странно, и Джерард ему не доверяет. И он, конечно же, не плавится каждый раз, когда мистер Айеро начинает что-то увлеченно говорить, размахивая руками в воздухе и пытаясь показать то, насколько ему интересно.

Симпатия к учителям противоречила всем правилам Джерарда, но есть одна вещь, которая будет сказана в пользу мистера Айеро, — он ненастойчивый учитель. Просто в один из гребаных однообразных дней Джерард получил еще одну ‘D’ по истории, и когда мисс Фицджеральд отдала ему аккуратно сложенный листок с прошлонедельной викториной, она лишь покачала головой. Ну а верхушкой айсберга стала, когда мистер Уитман заставляет его придумать совершенно другую идею для его арт-проекта, видите ли, вампиры, раздирающие глотки людям, не соответствуют правилам. Все, что сейчас хочет Джерард, — это стать невидимым, поэтому он ждет, пока все люди зайдут в класс английского языка, чтобы потом занять свое обычное место на заднем ряду; он резко падает на свой стул, зажимая уши руками. Он вздрагивает, когда какой-то ублюдок кидает в него сложенный шарик бумаги, попадая четко между глаз; и, кстати говоря, у него отлично получается быстро сфокусироваться в открытом пространстве.

Когда мистер Айеро начинает отмечать отсутствующих, Джерард отвечает без особого энтузиазма, когда называют его имя, он вдавливается в стул, стараясь скрыться вовсе. Нет, ему не то чтобы не нравится английский — на самом деле это второй нормальный предмет после искусства, хотя даже искусство раздражает его сейчас. Это всего лишь тот момент, когда стоит оставить Джерарда в покое, чтобы тот смог спокойно вариться в собственном котле страданий.

К концу урока Джерард понял, что ничего не понял из того, что за весь урок говорил мистер Айеро; но он не чувствовал тошноты, поэтому он поставил еще один плюс мистеру Айеро. Он пошел на выход из кабинета, когда мистер Айеро окликнул его по имени:

— Джерард? Мы можем поговорить буквально одну минуту?

Джерард стонет про себя. Чертов ублюдок. Это тот самый момент, когда хороший учитель показывает свою истинную натуру и бьет кого-то под стражей каждый день в течение следующих двадцати лет. Он знает, как это происходит. Медленно, нехотя он разворачивается. Это не поможет ему, так как мистер Айеро... окей, единственное слово, которое описывает мистера Айеро, — ‘милый’: неопрятные, растрепанные волосы, большие и круглые глаза и розовые щечки.

— Давай же, — мистер Айеро садится на край своего стола и указывает на парту перед собой. Джерард осторожно садится на пластиковый стул и пристально смотрит на член, который выцарапан на деревянной поверхности стола. В любом случае Джерард надеется, что это закончится быстро. Такое ощущение, что этот день длится уже целый месяц. Джерард просто хочет домой, засесть в своей комнате и слушать Мэрилина Мэнсона.

— Итак, — говорит мистер Айеро, и Джерард поднимает свой взгляд на него, — что случилось?

Джерард непонимающе моргает. Это ловушка? Что, блять, он должен сказать на это?

— Э-э, — говорит он. Глаза мистера Айеро расширились, он что, всерьез обеспокоен? — ничего, я думаю?

— Хорошо, — сказал мистер Айеро, глядя на меня своими ‘щенячьими’ глазами. — Я просто... то есть я имею в виду, что ты выглядел сегодня каким-то обеспокоенным, что ли. И я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чем-то еще?

Джерард посмотрел на свои ботинки.

— Просто... знаете, оценки и типа того, — говорит Джерард, слова срываются с его губ прежде, чем он осмысливает ситуацию. Ебаный мистер Айеро и его чертова тактика допроса. Джерард все еще ожидает какого-то наказания, но теперь он начал говорить, не пытаясь даже остановить себя. — Я подвожу даже искусство, и если я не смогу поступить в художественный колледж, так как у меня недостаточно хорошее портфолио, то я не смогу поступить в любой другой колледж, потому что у меня нет оценок и...

— Эй, эй! Погоди, — мистер Айеро спустился со своего стола и, подойдя к Джерарду, положил рядом руку, опираясь на стол и заглядывая прямо в глаза ученика, и Джерард отводит взгляд, не справившись с этим. Глупые милые учителя и их глупые игры разума, — да ладно, ты не подводишь английский! И что заставляет тебя думать о том, что ты не сможешь поступить в художественный колледж?

Джерард пожимает плечами, теребя маленькую ниточку на рукаве рубашки.

— Что заставляет вас думать, что у меня получится?

— Ничего, — мистер Айеро делает шаг назад, скрестив руки на груди, — не думаю, что я видел тебя, рисующего в моем классе.

Дерьмо.

Мистер Айеро произносит:

— Твое лицо, о, мой Бог. Не волнуйся, твой секрет останется со мной, — он потер тыльной стороной нос и подмигнул, да еще, блять, хихикает. И, святое дерьмо, почему раньше Джерард не замечал, какой он придурок?

— А если серьезно, — говорит мистер Айеро, — есть что-то, что я могу сделать? Я имел в виду, я мог бы предложить тебе позаниматься, но я не думаю, что это тебе действительно важно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джерард, чувствуя, как предательски на его лице расплывается глупая улыбка. — Я имею в виду, что... да. Есть что-то, что я мог бы сделать для, м-м-м, дополнительных баллов? — спрашивает он, поддаваясь внезапному порыву. Он мог сделать что-то, чтобы получить эти жалкие баллы, и, кстати говоря, мистер Айеро на самом деле кажется не таким уж и плохим парнем. Для учителя, соответственно.

Мистер Айеро хитро прищурился.

— Хм, — говорит он, — как ты относишься к перебиранию документов?

***

 

Сидя в одной из малоизвестных кофеен, Майки настаивал на том, чтобы Джерард наконец-то вышел из своего подвала после дерьмовой недели, что у него была. Майки обещал ему, что он не увидит никого из школы, и, наконец, смог убедить Джерарда.

 

***

 

Он морщится от своего отражения в грязном зеркале туалетной комнаты кофейни и проводит рукой по волосам уже в сотый раз. Он думает, что подводка для глаз выглядит достаточно хорошо, хотя она немного смазалась с одной стороны. Он прогуливается от туалетной комнаты до бара, в котором он заказывает диетическую колу и наклоняется к темному углу барной стойки, чтобы смешать колу с водкой, что находилась в кармане его худи. Какая-то музыкальная группа еще не начала играть, но люди стали подходить к сцене. Он оглядывает толпу, тихо вздыхая. И, конечно же, там нет Майки. Этот ублюдок обещал Джерарду, что он не отойдет от него и на метр. Ведь он прекрасно знает, что у Джерарда проблемы с большим количеством людей. Джерард уже собрался идти на поиски брата, но потом передумал, потому что он знал, что Майки сейчас играет в настольный хоккей с какой-то девчонкой из толпы, которые необъяснимо постоянно ведутся на его тощее тело и сонные глаза. Джерард сильнее вжался в темный угол бара, начиная дрожать.

А потом выходит группа на импровизированную маленькую сцену, и Джерард напрочь забывает о Майки.

Там стоит мистер Айеро в плотно облегающих черных джинсах, рукава закатаны до локтей, открывая великолепные цветные чернила на руках. И такая широкая... дерьмо, улыбка на лице, и он выглядит... черт, Джерард не знает, как он теперь будет спокойно стоять у доски на уроке английского языка. Джерард ни черта не знает о гитарах, но кто-то перекинул гитару через плечо мистера Айеро — она выглядела потрясающе: белоснежный корпус, на котором написано жирными буквами ‘PANSY’. Мистер Айеро настраивает регулятор громкости, а Джерард просто не может оторвать взгляд от рук мистера Айеро. Блять, блять, блять.

— Дамы и господа, — говорит мистер Айеро, и Джерард мог почувствовать, что все в этом зале обратили внимание на выступающего. Мистер Айеро практически светился от счастья, и, черт возьми, этот парень тратит все свое время на то, чтобы учить незаинтересованных учеников в Belleville High. — Спасибо всем за то, что пришли сегодня! — мистер Айеро продолжает, все еще улыбаясь: — мы Pencey Prep, и эта песня называется ‘Ten Rings’.

Джерард готовится к тому, что группа мистера Айеро будет какой-нибудь совершенно обычной и с ужасными песнями, но когда мистер Айеро начинает играть, Джерард забывает, о чем он только что думал. Мистер Айеро держит свою гитару как-то... блять, чувственно, и выражение его лица... блять, это просто какая-то порнография. Его глаза были полузакрытыми, рот открытый, мокрый и блестящий. Джерард видел такой взгляд однажды. В порно. В основном это было, когда одна порнозвезда находится между ног другой порнозвезды. Джерард не думал, что он сможет смотреть на своего учителя английского языка точно так же, как сейчас. Голос мистера Айеро был грубым и ‘колючим’ (курильщик, думает Джерард, пожалуйста, Господи, пусть будет курильщиком), немного гнусавый, точно такой же, когда он говорил, но, так или иначе, ему это шло. Это даже было каким-то... затягивающим.

В кафе становится тепло, от которого бы Майки воротило, и он был ушел отсюда, но его, сука, здесь нет. От этого чертова тепла руки мистера Айеро покрываются легкой испариной. Джерард думает, что у мистера Айеро есть татуировки не только на руках; мистер Айеро запрокидывает голову назад, открывая шею и опускаясь на колени, Джерард начинается непроизвольно хныкать. Этот ублюдок издевается. Учителя должны быть скучными. Они не должны быть татуированными, играть на гитаре и быть воплощением сексуальных фантазий Джерарда.

Джерард смотрит на мистера Айеро не переставая. Он крутится на коленях вокруг себя, словно его прошибло невидимым электрическим током. Он играет, будто он чем-то одержим. Джерард может увидеть блеск пота на его коже под светом прожекторов, но не может сдержать свои мысли о том, как мистер Айеро будет находиться рядом с Джерардом и передавать ему свое тепло. Господи, он такой охуенный.

Он поправляет свои джинсы, постоянно наблюдая за мистером Айеро.

 

***

 

Джерард боится — охуенно боится — встретить мистера Айеро в школе в понедельник. На самом деле абсурдно боятся того, что мистер Айеро узнает о том, что Джерард дрочил в туалете после выступления, и о том, что делал Джерард, когда он проснулся на жестком и неудобном матрасе, и о том, что... хорошо, даже если мистер Айеро телепат, то Джерарду проще сгореть в аду от стыда. Это очень глупое и давящее ощущение (которое он пытается заглушить, но эта ‘стена’ рушится слишком тревожно быстро) того, что если он будет находиться в одной комнате вместе с этим парнем, то вскоре он узнает о том, что Джерард делал, когда оставался один на один с самим собой.

Во второй половине дня Джерард идет в кабинет английского настолько медленно, насколько может, хотя он прекрасное знает, что особой разницы не будет, если он опоздает на две-три минуты. И да, он гребаный идиот, потому что он согласился помогать мистеру Айеро, ведь он будет с ним наедине в течение часа. Джерард традиционно будет говорить глупые вещи (ну, чаще, чем обычно, безусловно), когда находится рядом с категорией привлекательных парней, в которую мистер Айеро неожиданно ‘записался’. Нахуй надо, серьезно.

Его настроение не улучшилось, когда он наконец-таки заходит в класс английского и видит, что какие-то мудаки заняли его обычное место, находящееся в самом конце аудитории. И, блять, конечно, единственное свободное место находится прямо перед столом мистера Айеро. Видимо, сама Вселенная наказала его за то, что он дрочит от мысли о мистере Айеро, нагибающегося под стол.

Мистер Айеро уже находится в классе, и когда он бросает взгляд на Джерарда, тот может поклясться, что он подмигивает ему и улыбается понимающей улыбкой. Желудок Джерарда делает тройной аксель, но ему — слава тебе, Господи, — удается справиться с дрожащими коленями и не сделать чего-нибудь глупого. Он занимает свободное место и готовится к двум часам адских пыток.

Урок проходит вполне себе неплохо, но то, что сейчас вытворяет мистер Айеро, переходит все границы дозволенного: он наклоняется прямо перед своим столом, что-то ища, и, о, Боже, его задница. Это действительно очень, о-очень охуенная задница. Джерард прикусывает щеки изнутри, стараясь заглушить болью поток пошлых мыслей, что витают в его голове. Это не очень хорошо, но это лучше, чем расплыться по полу розовой лужицей.

Мистер Айеро проходит между столами, раздавая листочки с тестом, который они писали в прошлую пятницу. Джерард пытается совладать с желанием стукнуться пару раз головой об стол. В прошлую пятницу Джерард был на грани истерики, и он даже и не помнит, как писал этот чертов тест. Он действительно не может потерпеть неудачу ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Когда мистер Айеро кладет листок с тестом и идет к своему столу, Джерард чувствует легкое головокружение и тошноту. Он ровно садится на стуле, берет листок в руки и переворачивает его.

Он пуст. Он не ответил ни на один вопрос. Но там, в самом углу листка, размашистым почерком мистера Айеро написана буква ‘A’. А еще ниже надпись ‘у тебя потрясающий музыкальный вкус. Тш-ш...' Джерард взял в руки листок и стал внимательно разглядывать его, дабы убедиться в том, что... не может быть. Нет, серьезно. Это точно смайлик. Подмигивающий, блять, смайлик.

Пиздец.

 

***

 

— Эм, ну... — говорит Джерард, как только все люди уходят из класса, и он остается наедине с мистером Айеро. — Мой тест, Вы...

Мистер Айеро прерывает его, отвечая на его так и не заданный вопрос:

— Ничего сложного, — говорит он, — у тебя был дерьмовый день. Упс, — он смотрит на меня виновато, — ты этого не слышал. И тогда я увидел тебя на своем выступлении! — он практически сиял, как будто он действительно искренне рад. Джерард невольно вспомнил щенка.

Логично подумать, что Джерард должен был сказать мистеру Айеро насколько его группа прекрасная, и том, как он наслаждался каждой минутой их выступления, но все пошло явно не так, как он задумал. Все, о чем он сейчас может думать, так это о том, какие же были у мистера Айеро коленки в тот вечер. Блять, блять, блять. Молчание становится неловким, и он, вероятно, начинает краснеть. О, Боже, где он был, когда раздавали ‘навыки общения’? Он не может вспомнить ни одну адекватную фразу, которая не будет звучать слишком уж глупо.

— Да, Вы были, э-э-э, потрясающим, — в конце концов, он что-то выдавливает из себя. И да, он не откажется от того, чтобы заехать себе в лицо кирпичом.  
Улыбка мистера Айеро становится невероятно широкой, почти ослепляющей.

— Да? Спасибо, чувак! На данный момент у меня есть постоянная работа... — он закатывает глаза, — но это не значит, что я не могу выступать со своей группой в барах, верно?

На долю секунды Джерард забывает, что мистер Айеро учитель. Он просто кивает, не доверяя себе, потому что он мог взболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего, и мистер Айеро посмеивается:

— Давай, ты можешь начать перебирать документы. Я мог бы даже воспользоваться тобой в моих собственных интересах, пока ты здесь.

Джерард почти давится собственной слюной. Нет, блять, серьезно? Вселенная, на самом же деле, хочет убить его, да? Из всех предложенных вариантов Джерард бы с удовольствием выбрал второй. Джерард действительно старается не думать о том, как бы мистер Айеро воспользовался им. Но этот план с треском проваливается. Прижав мистера Айеро спиной к столу или к доске. Иисус Христос.

Это будет самый долгий час в его жизни.

 

***

 

Позже, ближе к вечеру Джерард возвращается домой, он полностью истощен тем, что постоянно пытался контролировать свои слова. Это не помогает; он начинает подозревать, что мистер Айеро на самом деле никакой не учитель — он не воспринимает себя слишком серьезно, и он смешной. Джерард никогда не встречал по-настоящему смешного учителя до этого момента (те учителя, которые считают, что они смешные, — другая история). Все это кажется таким запутанным.

Мистер Айеро тратит свое время на чтение и исправление ошибок в эссе, которое он заставляет нас писать, его система сортировки документов... ну, которой, по сути, и не существует (возможно, это как-то связано со спальней, которая похожа на камеру пыток). Усмехаясь, как полный придурок, он бросил огромную стопку бумаг прямо перед носом Джерарда, указал на шкафчик и сказал, чтобы он разобрался с этим, перед тем как сесть за свой стол и начать проверять это долбаное эссе.

Джерард надеялся, что он сможет просто посидеть там тихо, делая вид, что он сам по себе, и, следовательно, избежать смущения. Но, видимо, его карма настолько испорчена, потому что мистер Айеро продолжал говорить с ним: отпускал шутки про ошибки учеников и прочее дерьмо. Сначала Джерард пытался отвечать ему вежливой улыбкой и выглядеть сосредоточенным на работе (у него была особая система, которая твердила, что не стоит заговаривать с учителем), но мистер Айеро не прекращал пиздеть.

Джерард выбрал свой излюбленный способ игнорирования учителей — просто заткнуться. Так как он один из тех своевольных подростков, которые не разговаривают, а просто пялятся. Внезапно — он сам не ожидал этого — Джерард засмеялся своим хриплым смехом над артистичным голосом мистера Айеро, который зачитывал чье-то эссе.

— Боже мой, ты только посмотри на это. Это даже не слово. Только не на этой планете, малыш. Попробуй на Марсе.

Джерард надеялся, что мистер Айеро окажется скучным, как бутылка из-под воды, или у него есть какая-нибудь отталкивающая черта характера, потому что он хотел раз и навсегда поставить крест на желании наклониться и оттопырить задницу для мистера Айеро.

Очевидно, это не работает.

В ту ночь в душе Джерард трахает себя двумя пальцами настолько жестко, что кровь течет по внутренней стороне бедра. Он трахает себя, но не так, как он хотел бы.

 

***

 

Во вторник у него не было урока английского, и ему удается не нарваться в коридоре на мистера Айеро. Он не может решить то ли это разочарование, то ли облегчение; с одной стороны, дразнить мистера Айеро становится одним из любимых занятий Джерарда (и, Боже, с каких пор он стал таким пиздецки противным?), с другой стороны, вся эта неразбериха пересматривает идею Джерарда о сексуальном воздержании. Это сводит с ума. Мистер Айеро тут, достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, но в то же время он недоступен, как принцесса в башне. Он старше, он выходит за рамки Джерарда, он чертов учитель — учитель Джерарда.

Ему практически жаль, что он позволил Майки притащить его на то глупое шоу, и если бы не это шоу, он бы никогда не узнал, какой все-таки привлекательный его учитель английского языка. Действительно, во всем виноват Майки.

Последняя надежда Джерарда — терапия воздействия, которая заключается в том, что если он будет проводить достаточно много времени с мистером Айеро, то в скором времени он сможет управлять этой тупой давкой. Признаться, много разногласий, но других идей у него, к сожалению, нет.

 

***

 

Сидение в классе мистера Айеро в течение часа после школы по понедельникам и четвергам настолько укоренилась в рутинной жизни Джерарда, что, когда он заходит в класс, чтобы поприветствовать учителя с насмешливо поднятой бровью, он чувствует недоуменный взгляд на себе.

— Э-э, — говорит он, останавливаясь в дверях.

— Ты о чем-то хотел поговорить со мной? — спрашивает мистер Айеро, сдвигая брови и поджимая губы, формируя восхитительно заинтересованное выражение лица.

— Я... разбирать документы пришел, — отвечает Джерард, потому что лицо мистера Айеро очень сильно отвлекает его и вообще способствует заиканию Джерарда.

Мистер Айеро показывает рукой на чистый стол, расчищенные ящики с документами. На подоконнике стоит маленькое радио, из которого льется заманчивая песенка группы The Cure.

— Все сделано, помнишь? Ты закончил все еще на прошлой на неделе, — он ухмыляется Джерарду, — поэтому я просто дам тебе дополнительное задание посидеть здесь, так что я ничего не говорю про себя, но я уверен, что у тебя есть дела, не так ли?

— Нет! — выпаливает Джерард, прежде чем понимает, что стоит заткнуться. — То есть, нет, у меня нет... уф. Я посижу здесь... да.

Он до сих пор надеется на то, что он сейчас проснется в своей кроватке и начнет свой день заново. Но это не произошло.

Мистер Айеро смотрит на него, как будто он действительно хочет, чтобы Джерард ушел.

— Да? Ну, давай.

 

***

 

Джерард не совсем уверен в том, как ему удалось заполучить дополнительное время для того, чтобы поболтать с мужчиной; это было тяжело, но он до сих пор не может поверить в это. Это чертовски круто, даже несмотря на то, как он его заполучил. Мистер Айеро очень болтливый; Джерард не тот человек, который чувствует потребность в том, чтобы заполнить тишину какой-то беседой, чтобы разбавить напряженную обстановку. Джерард, по сути, не очень хорош в беседах. Обычно это заканчивается тем, что он будет лепетать о ‘Звездных Войнах’. Но это просто... приятно. Чистая пытка, конечно, особенно когда мистер Айеро закатывает рукава, и Джерард теперь может видеть все те татуировки, что украшают тело учителя, но это все равно приятно.

Это, может быть, принятие желаемого за действительное, но Джерард подозревает, что мистер Айеро позволяет ему сойти с рук больше, чем остальной части класса. Если он начинает тупить, мистер Айеро, кажется, никогда не обращается к нему или не задает вопросы. Если он забывает сделать (или просто не удосужился сделать) домашнее задание, мистер Айеро закрывает на это глаза. Джерард не знает, что чувствовать при этом. Быть домашним питомцем для учителя — это что-то новенькое.

И тогда он должен прикусить язык и заставить себя сосредоточиться на том, что мистер Айеро говорит о пятистопных ямбах, потому что фраза о домашнем питомце учителя заполняет голову такими мыслями, которые сковывают кости.

Мистер Айеро просит его подойти к нему после урока, и Джерард получает несколько самодовольных взглядов со стороны своих одноклассников, которые, очевидно, думают, что звание ‘золотого мальчика’ Джерарда, должно быть, подошло к концу. Джерард подходит к столу мистера Айеро с чувством кручения в животе. На него вдруг накатывает волнение: вдруг мистер Айеро умеет читать мысли, но потом понимает, что это очень глупо.

— Вы, э-э, хотели поговорить со мной? — говорит он, и мистер Айеро смотрит на него из-под книги ‘Много шума из ничего’, которую он листает. Его руки, о Боже. Джерард готов поспорить, что у него есть мозоли от гитары. Блять.

Лицо мистера Айеро озарила широкая отвратительно великолепная улыбка.

— Да! Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя ставить в список на исключение или типа того. Просто моя группа играет еще одно шоу в субботу в ‘The Loop’, я подумал, что, может быть, ты хочешь прийти. Это будет стоить, вроде бы, пять баксов, но я мог бы поставить твое имя в списке, если хочешь.

Джерард действительно хочет. Джерард действительно очень хочет. Кроме того, он думает, что мистер Айеро, возможно, просто пригласил его на свое выступление.

— Серьезно? — говорит он. Он почувствовал, что улыбается как какой-то неудачник. — То есть да! Это было бы здорово.

— Хорошо, — говорит мистер Айеро с маленькой, теплой и довольной улыбкой. — Может быть, я увижу тебя там.

 

***

 

Джерард надеялся, что знает, чего ожидать, чтобы снять ту остроту, которая ставит его в неловкое положение, когда тот видит мистера Айеро, играющего на сцене со своей группой. Его надежды не были высокими, конечно, но есть ли что-то хуже того, что было в прошлый раз. Он потащил с собой Майки в качестве моральной поддержки, и Майки предсказуемо исчез почти сразу после того, как они добрались до ‘The Loop’, но Джерард не был против. Его стратегия поведения на концерте, как правило, заключается в том, чтобы сидеть в глубине помещения, избегая давки, но для Pencey Prep он сделает исключение.

И, блять, он рад, что сделал это.

На мистере Айеро белая майка, которая обтягивает его крепкую грудь, показывая слабые очертания татуировок, и Джерарду нужно чертовски сильно прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть их. Чернила покрывают предплечье мистера Айеро, спускаясь на бицепсы, и Джерард знает, что он смотрит, но не может оторвать глаз. Он многого не знает о татуировках, но он знает, что это не дешевое удовольствие, и он задается вопросом: сколько лет работы учителем мистер Айеро носит на своей коже?

Мистер Айеро играет так, словно он подключен к сети, как та гитара, что перекинута через его плечо, как будто музыка дает ему больше, что он может сделать сам. Опять же, Джерард удивляется, что он, блять, преподает, когда может делать такие вещи. Может быть, это правда — что те, кто не могут сделать, учат, но мистер Айеро определенно может сделать.

Джерард перестает думать и начинает просто наслаждаться музыкой и действительно великолепным ртом мистера Айеро.

 

***

 

При всем при том у него появилась проблема: Джерард до сих пор не научился рисовать так, чтобы воображение бежало вместе с ним, когда карандаш в его руке. Это получался довольно грубый набросок, но это явно был мистер Айеро, который опустился на колени вместе с гитарой, у него прикрыты глаза, а рот образовывал идеальный круг.

К сожалению, этот чертов мудак, Гейб Сапорта, углядел рисунок на столе Джерарда и теперь пытался своими гребаными длинными рукам ударить его, чтобы получше разглядеть рисунок. Он выходит сухим из воды лишь потому, что мистер Айеро придерживается своей точки зрения о паузе во время урока. К сожалению, он, кажется, не заметил Гейба, что означает, что Джерарду остается только продолжать прекращать попытки Гейба заглянуть в листочек, тыкая в него острозаточенным карандашом, когда тот подбирается к нему слишком близко.

Мистер Айеро начал проходить между рядами, раздавая листочки с поэмой, чтобы прокомментировать ее. Джерард отвлекается на мгновение — кстати, промежность мистера Айеро по правому борту, — и Гейб набрасывается на него во время минутной слабости Джерарда и выхватывает эскиз с его парты. Желудок Джерарда делает тройное сальто. Иисус, блять, теперь ему действительно нужно упасть на землю, открыть проход в ад и упасть в небытие.

А потом кто-то вырывает листочек из рук Гейба, и Джерарду даже не нужно посмотреть, чтобы увидеть, что это мистер Айеро.

Джерард мечтает, если это возможно, покончить жизнь самоубийством карандашом. Это оно. Он будет осужден, выставит себя гребаным извращенцем перед всем классом, и в течение десяти минут вся школа будет знать об его оплошности. И тогда ему придется переехать в гребаную Аляску или куда-нибудь еще, сменить имя и подвергнуться пластической хирургии.

Он рискует посмотреть на мистера Айеро. То, что он видит, не то, что он ожидал.

На лице мистера Айеро нет и намека на отвращение или ужас. Глаза темные, немного расфокусированные, и Джерард может поклясться, что он только что услышал, как его дыхание на секунду сбилось. Когда странное выражение на его лице исчезает так же быстро, как и появилось, мистер Айеро складывает листок пополам и говорит Гейбу, чтобы тот прекратил нарушать правила урока.

Мистер Айеро заканчивает урок так, будто ничего и не произошло, но Джерард знает, что он видел. Его желудок сжимается. Он не знает, что и думать. Он думает о том, чтобы остаться после уроков и поговорить с мистером Айеро, но что бы он сказал? Это будет неловко, даже, блять, если он действительно попытается переиграть эту ситуацию в шутку. В конце концов, он разливает содержимое бутылки и выбегает из класса, не встречаясь глазами с мистером Айеро.

 

***

 

Значит так, Джерард идет на урок к мистеру Айеро на следующий день, и он действительно идет. Он идет прямо, пока не понимает, что идет по коридору в сторону класса мистера Айеро, и в который раз он поражается тому, что будет сидеть там и смотреть в глаза мистеру Айеро, будто не дрочил при мысли о нем каждую ночь в течение трех недель, а потом смотрел порно с очень похожим на него парнем.

Он просто не может это сделать.

Он подавлен и крадется по коридору, чувствуя себя виноватым.

 

***

 

Мисс Холлидей, школьный секретарь, выглядит так, словно она сделана из сахара, но Джерард узнал из опыта, что она на самом деле сделана из чистого дистиллированного зла. Сейчас он убегает от нее или оживленно идет, по крайней мере, потому что дежурство в коридоре дало ей повод для того, чтобы прижучить его.

Он слышит, как та стучит каблуками на лестнице. Ебаное блядство. Впереди дверь в каморку и, если она не закрыта, он может спрятаться там, пока она не уйдет. Он преодолевает последние несколько метров, дергает дверь — которая, слава Богу, открыта — и забегает внутрь, когда стук каблуков достигает угла коридора.

Каморка очень, очень маленькая, и здесь очень, очень темно. Одна полка неудобно упиралась ему в спину, а другая тыкалась в задницу. Переключатель должен быть где-то здесь. Он кладет руку на стену, слепо нащупывая выключатель...

...И вопли, когда его пальцы касаются чего-то теплого, мягкого и живого.

— Ублюдок, — с чувством говорит в темноте голос.

Знакомый голос.

— Мистер Айеро? — говорит недоверчиво Джерард. — Какого ху... Что Вы делаете? Прячетесь?

Он, вроде бы, услышал, что только что сказал Джерард, который чувствует внезапное желание врезать себе по лицу. Но мистер Айеро только смеется — болезненно очаровательно смеется, — его лицо становится четче, когда глаза Джерарда привыкают к темноте.

— То же, что и ты, если ты скрываешься от мисс Холлидей. Я перестал прятаться в шкафах много лет назад.

Джерард пытается звучать вежливо, интересуясь и спрашивая, в то время как петля затягивается на его горле. Он вдруг остро осознает, насколько близко мистер Айеро. Так близко, что Джерард чувствует запах чернил, сигарет и чистой одежды. Глаза мистера Айеро большие и яркие, его улыбка тусклая в темноте, и Джерард просто... хочет. Это первый раз, когда он видел мистера Айеро после того инцидента с рисунком, и, похоже, у мистера Айеро точно такая же мысль. Его дыхание учащается, еще чуть-чуть и его язык касается своих губ, облизывая их.

Джерард настолько, настолько уверен во всем происходящем, что даже не считает это неправильным, но риск быть замеченными вызывает приятные, будоражащие кровь, покалывания, словно вкололи дозу адреналина. Медленно, медленно он наклоняется в сторону мистера Айеро, и бабочки в животе порхают, когда мистер Айеро не отступает, а просто склоняет голову, прикрывая глаза. Джерард может почувствовать дыхание мистера Айеро на собственных губах, и слишком, слишком трудно, чтобы устоять.

Джерард наклоняется ближе и преодолевает расстояние между ними, мягко касаясь губами губ мистера Айеро. Мистер Айеро издает низкое мягкое урчание и нежно отвечает на поцелуй.

И тут кто-то сердито стучит в дверь, и они подскакивают на месте с чувством, что их застукали с поличным.

— Я сам, — бормочет мистер Айеро, слегка касаясь запястья Джерарда. — Где пожар? — он растягивает слова, выходя в коридор и ногой закрывая дверь подсобки.

— С кем Вы говорили? — подозрительно спрашивает мисс Холлидей. Джерард почти слышит, как ее глаза сузились.

— Ни с кем. Просто сам с собой, — беспечно говорит мистер Айеро. И, ничего себе, парень должен иметь стальные яйца или что-то, что сможет его уберечь от острых подозрительных взглядов мисс Холлидей, которые наносят смертельный урон, оставляя жертву валяться на земле и погибать в течение нескольких секунд. — Первый признак безумия, не так ли? Увидимся позже, Карен.

 

***

 

Джерард проводит несколько часов в изумлении, задаваясь вопросом, сон ли это. Он поцеловал своего учителя английского языка. Он поцеловал своего учителя английского языка. Он поцеловал своего учителя английского языка. И его учитель английского языка — его учитель английского языка — поцеловал его в ответ. Это просто, блять, нереально.

И проходит некоторое время, чтобы понять, что неверие во все происходящее превращается в неконтролируемый гнев к мисс Холлидей, ебаная обломщица. Это его первый трезвый поцелуй, его первый поцелуй с парнем, он только сейчас понял, что они только что добились первоначальной точки, как ебаная мисс Холлидей все обломала. Это несправедливо. Джерард сидит в автобусе и по дороге домой кипит от негодования и сексуальной неудовлетворенности.

Быть злым на протяжении долгого времени действительно утомительно, и в скором времени он почувствовал, как эта злость высушивает его изнутри, оставляя чувствовать себя плоским и недовольным. Возможно, то, что заставило их прерваться, привело мистера Айеро в чувства, и он наверняка благодарен, что дальше поцелуев с учеником не зашло. И, конечно, если это так, то надежды Джерарда упущены, и теперь все моменты с учителем — которого Джерард не ненавидит — будут неловкими и странными, и возможно, что Джерард может умереть от этой неловкости.

К тому времени, когда он ложиться спать, он измучен настолько, что даже не подрочил на мистера Айеро, который связывает его своим собственным галстуком. И это, по мнению Джерарда, является окончательным доказательством эмоциональной травмы.

Ебать его ебаную жизнь.

 

***

 

Когда он проснулся, он понял, что боится идти на английский. Он думает, что стоит пропустить его еще раз, но он не знает, где может находиться мистер Айеро на этот раз, и это его убивает. Кроме того, он знает, что предыдущая игра в прятки от мисс Холлидей прошла успешно; поэтому самый безопасный план, вероятно, просто затаиться где-нибудь на некоторое время.

Конечно, иногда Вселенная бывает реальной сукой, но английский последним уроком никто не отменял, поэтому Джерард ходил весь день как на иголках и в состоянии нервного тика. Ему действительно не нравиться выходить на улицу, чтобы покурить во время уроков (постоянно ожидая, что из ниоткуда выйдет учитель и начнет ругать его за то, что тот курит на территории школы, его останавливает адреналин, который подпитывает его каждый раз, когда он крадется на улицу), но сегодняшний день стал исключением.

Он несется с обеда так быстро, что чувствует, как его бок начинает покалывать, и втискивается в узкое пространство за пожарной дверью школы. Есть другая, более широкая площадка, находящая рядом с главным входом в школу, вот где пасется большинство курильщиков, и именно поэтому Джерард старается его избегать. Как, блять, можно наслаждаться заслуженной сигаретой в особенно поганый день, когда он должен волноваться о поддержании неловкой светской беседы с другими людьми?

Здесь, на бетоне, валяются окурки, которые, он почти уверен, он не оставлял здесь, он замечает их, когда выходит на промозглый, влажный воздух. Он вполне уверен, что есть еще один или несколько человек, что используют это место в тех же помыслах, что и он, но до тех пор, пока он не видит их, он может с этим смириться.

Он вытаскивает почти пустую пачку из кармана своей толстовки с капюшоном и поджигает сигарету. Он уже чувствует себя лучше. Выдыхая дым, он чувствует, что готов предстать перед мистером Айеро. Он уверен, что сможет.

А потом дверь распахивается, и хорошее настроение Джерарда мгновенно исчезает. Он бросает сигарету (почти новую, думает он, практически умирая) и быстро давит ее каблуком, пытаясь выглядеть как модель примерного гражданина, которому просто нужно было выйти подышать свежим воздухом. Это, наверное, просто еще один студент, но он не готов рисковать.

Но это не другой студент.

Это мистер Айеро.

Джерард моргает, как кролик, пойманный фарами, и лицо мистера Айеро озаряется яркой, искренней улыбкой. И Джерард должен был что-то сказать, чтобы сбросить с себя это оцепенение, но ничто не приходит на ум, так все заканчивается тем, что он просто стоит с открытым ртом.

— Не волнуйся, я здесь не для того, чтобы спалить тебя за курением, — говорит мистер Айеро, закатив глаза с этой чертовой кривой улыбкой. Джерард смущен и напуган, и все это происходит одновременно и заставляет его голову пойти кругом.

Мистер Айеро вытаскивает пачку сигарет из кармана пиджака.

— Черт, — говорит он, — оставил свою зажигалку дома, могу я?..

Джерард нащупывает собственную зажигалку и передает ему.

— Почему Вы ругаетесь в моем присутствии? — спрашивает он, прежде чем может остановить себя. Это одна из многих вещей мистера Айеро, что смущает его.

Мистер Айеро не выглядит слишком уж испуганным на этот странный вопрос.

— Ну, — говорит он, — знаешь, ты это... — Он рукой описывает Джерарда (руки, о Боже, его ебаные руки). — Ты, — заканчивает он, и неудобная тишина повисает в воздухе. Мистер Айеро отдает зажигалку Джерарду, бормоча слова благодарности вокруг сигареты, зажатой в зубах. Джерард тянется рукой к зажигалке, но он так отвлечен ртом мистера Айеро, что та выпадает из его рук, падая на землю.

Блять, блять, блять.

Джерард падает коленями на холодный, влажный бетон, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, и хватает зажигалку. После того как он поднял ее, он резко поднимается и выпрямляется, стараясь смотреть на что угодно, но только не на мистера Айеро. Вместо этого он пристально разглядывает свои собственные отвратительные школьные ботинки. Он не думал, что это могло быть чем-то странным или неудобным, но он, видимо, был неправ.

Молчание становится невыносимым. Он должен что-то сказать.

— Итак, — начинает он.

— Слушай, — мистер Айеро говорит в тот же самый момент, когда и Джерард, и они оба замолкают. Джерард поднимает глаза, встречаясь со взглядом мистера Айеро, и его желудок переворачивается.

— Вы первый, — говорит Джерард. Его губы сухие, а голос звучит как отвратительное воронье карканье. Он не может понять, как это случилось.

— Хорошо, — говорит мистер Айеро, убирая сигарету в сторону. Его голос звучал стойко, но Джерард мог поклясться, что его руки слегка трясутся. Его глаза огромные и серьезные, и, Боже, Джерард никогда не хотел его целовать. — Вчера... то, что... случилось, я не должен был этого делать. Если ты хочешь, ох, сдать меня, я пойму, или если ты хочешь забыть об этом, знаешь, я пойму это тоже. Я не собираюсь тебя оценивать по-другому или...

— Но я не хочу, — перебивает его Джерард. Оба из этих вариантов — это шаг назад от того, что он хочет, а именно — иметь шанс по-настоящему поцеловать своего гребаного учителя английского.

Мистер Айеро смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Я не хочу сдавать Вас, — говорит Джерард. Его сердце просто, блять, стучит с невероятной скоростью, и он не может поверить в то, что делает. — И я не хочу забывать это. Разве что... То есть... конечно, Вы не должны, если не хотите, но... Ох.

— Джерард, — говорит мистер Айеро серьезно. Его права рука болтается; сигарета и вовсе забыта. — Я это и имею в виду. У меня руководящая должность, это было неправильно с моей стороны... я не могу.

— Но Вы можете, — настаивает Джерард. Какое-то шестое чувство подстегивает на все это, говоря ему, что он близок, просто ему нужно еще немного поднажать мистера Айеро, и тогда он начнет трескаться.

— Блять. Не поступай так со мной, Джерард, — говорит мистер Айеро, почти умоляюще, уронив сигарету и растирая ее ботинком по бетону. – Это несправедливо.

Он смотрит на Джерарда, такого безнадежно разорванного на куски, и Джерард просто падает камнем вперед и целует его, прежде чем он осознает то, что делает. Мистер Айеро удивленно выдыхает в рот Джерарду, и тот поддается внезапной панике — может быть, он понял все не так, как нужно было, может быть, мистер Айеро пытался ему мягко намекнуть отвалить, — но потом мистер Айеро начинает отвечать на поцелуй, облизывая кончиком языка контур губ Джерарда. Джерард чувствует тепло тела и сильные руки, что обхватывают его лицо, и он вспыхивает огнем. Его кожа как будто поет, искрится и светится во всех местах, где мистер Айеро трогает его.

Это так, так хорошо.

Губы мистера Айеро горячие со вкусом сигарет, и это, блять, опьяняет. Это как какая-нибудь важная новость, идущая прямо в голову Джерарда и заставляющая его чувствовать головокружение и слабовольность. Мистер Айеро сейчас нежен, медленно смакуя его губы, будто боясь спугнуть Джерарда, но этого недостаточно. Джерард с нетерпением открывает рот, позволяя языку мистера Айеро скользнуть в его рот и горячо столкнуться с его языком.

И... блять. Губы его учителя, руки его учителя в его собственных волосах, дыхание его учителя на его губах; зубы Джерарда прикусывают его губу. Джерард вполне себе уверен, что он выглядит как жалкая, мечтательная девочка, что влюбилась в мистера Айеро, и все равно бы был жалок, если бы тот не был учителем, но есть что-то секретное и виновное в том, что происходит между этими двумя, и это охуенно горячо.

Затем мистер Айеро выпутывается пальцами из волос Джерарда, хватая того за плечи и отталкивая к стене, и мысли Джерарда рассеиваются, как листья. Он чувствует, как мистер Айеро прижат к нему — жарко и душно. Он кусает губы Джерарда и хватает того за его уродливый школьный галстук, целуя грубее и глубже. Он как будто стал совершенно другим человеком: мягким, уверенным и почти хищным.

Джерард чувствует, как его тело податливо реагирует на прикосновения мистера Айеро. Он хочет это, Господи, такими способами, о которых он даже не думал, способами, о существовании которых он даже и не знал. Мистер Айеро низко рычит, что заставляет живот Джерарда щелкнуть. Он сделал это. Есть великолепный, талантливый парень, который может проложить путь в абсолютно любые штаны с помощью одной лишь улыбки, и есть Джерард, который один он заставляет его стонать так. Джерард чувствует себя влиятельным и опьяненным. Он знает не понаслышке про быстрый перепих с такими же неудачниками, как и он, но это что-то другое, что-то новое.

Это кайф, про который он никогда не знал.

Он выпускает непроизвольный рык из собственного горла, такой высокий, тонкий и нуждающийся. Мистер Айеро прерывает поцелуй и наклоняется, чтобы столкнуться со лбом Джерарда. Он тяжело дышит, его щеки немного покраснели, его зрачки расширены, губы распухли и обслюнявлены. Он похож на гребанный эротический сон, что воплотился в жизнь.

— Блять, — выдохнул он, его голос грубый и слегка хриплый, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить дыхание Джерарда снова сбиться. — То, что я хотел бы сделать с тобой, будь у меня шанс.

Дрожь прошлась через все тело Джерарда, разливаясь горячей волной в низу живота. Это звучало как обещание.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это, — говорит он слабо. Он возьмет то, что даст ему мистер Айеро. Он смотрит вниз, а затем снова на мистера Айеро через опущенные ресницы. — Сэр, — добавляет он мягко. Он не знает, зачем он это сказал, но это не звучит нелепо, как должно было звучать.

Мистер Айеро стонет — так же бесстыдно и грязно, как стонал в одной из фантазий Джерарда, когда тот дрочил.

— Боже мой, — говорит он, глядя с жадностью на Джерарда. — Блять. Черт. Это самое горячее, что я когда-либо слышал.

Джерард опять вздрагивает, все еще ощущая эти острые боли в животе. Он никогда не обращал на это внимание прежде, и колючки собирается под его кожей, начиная неприятно царапать.

— Что... — начинает он и облизывает губы. — Что Вы хотите сделать со мной?

Он мысленно листает книжку возможностей, что мистер Айеро может с ним сделать, даже когда он говорит. Он хочет, чтобы мистер Айеро заставил его умолять, хочет, чтобы мистер Айеро удерживал его и заставил ждать, влюбить его в то, что он дал.

Мистер Айеро поглаживает пальцем щеку Джерарда, опускаясь вниз, слегка дразня шею.

— С таким симпатичным парнем, как ты, я не знаю, с чего начать, — бормочет он.

А потом звенит звонок с обеда, и они оба виновато опускают голову, проклиная звонок. Джерард чувствует себя более спокойным. Уголок губ мистера Айеро тянется вверх, снова изображая ту кривую ухмылку.

— В другой раз, — говорит он, и Джерард кивает с нетерпением, до сих пор не в стоянии здраво мыслить. Мистер Айеро поправляет галстук, проводит рукой по волосам и отступает к двери. Он открывает ее, затем оборачивается, смотря на Джерарда. — Кстати, — говорит он, сверкая другой разрушительной улыбкой, на этот раз немного игровой и грязной. — Меня зовут Фрэнк. Но я никогда не остановлю тебя называть меня «сэр».

 

***

 

Голова Джерарда все еще вращается, когда он заходит в кабинет английского языка, минутой позже мистера Айеро — нет, Фрэнка. Боже, это странно. Это как с двумя разными людьми, как две стороны медали. Один из них милый, тупой учитель английского языка, а другой — татуированный гитарист с грязным ртом и несправедливо красивой задницей.

Диссонанс между этими двумя Фрэнками заставляет его конкретно углубиться в свои мысли. Джерард старается не обращать внимания на слова парня, что с энтузиазмом говорит о ямбическом гекзаметре, потому что это действительно сильно отвлекает, как и рот мистера Айеро.

Он чувствовал себя жалко, когда думал о том, как бы добраться до его губ, и он уверен, что мистер Айеро смотрит на него чаще, чем необходимо это делать. И Джерард задается вопросом: смотрит ли Фрэнк на него так же, как и он на него; его глаза, руки и губы помнят, как они чувствовались и какими были на вкус.

— О чем думаешь, Джерард?

Джерард дергается при упоминании своего имени, обращая на него внимание слишком поздно.

— Хм, — говорит он.

— Или Вы выпали из класса, вместо того чтобы слушать? — мурлычет мистер Айеро прекрасно невозмутимым тоном, приподняв бровь. — Задержись после урока.

Джерард понял только две вещи. Во-первых, мистер Айеро мудак. И во-вторых, он чертовски любит его.

 

***

 

Когда звенит последний звонок с урока, большая часть класса встает, скребя ножками стульев о пол, и, беседуя между собой и перекидываясь шутками, выходит из кабинета. А Джерард остается там, где он сейчас сидит, чувствуя, как нервозность проходит через все тело, перекрывая доступ воздуха в легкие. Час. Целый час он будет один в классе с мистером Айеро. Черт.

Когда они наконец остаются наедине, мистер Айеро встает из-за своего стола и ленивым прогулочным шагом идет к двери.

Джерард слышит, как щелкнул замок, так громко и ясно в тихом классе.

Мистер Айеро оборачивается и медленно оглядывает Джерарда с ног до головы. Джерард чувствует, что он в курсе всего, что сейчас произойдет; ему кажется, что галстук слишком сильно затянут на шее, что рубашка прилипает к его телу, что его брюки зудят, и он чувствует себя таким маленьким, неуклюжим и неловким.

— Дерьмо, — тихо говорит мистер Айеро с улыбкой на губах. — Все это время я потратил, смотря на тебя, чувствуя себя старым извращенцем. — Он возвращается к своему столу и опирается на него лицом к Джерарду. Джерард не может не заметить, что пряжка ремня мистера Айеро прямо на уровне его глаз. — Если бы я только знал, то я бы не отделался одним лишь взглядом.

— Я наблюдал за Вами на Ваших концертах, — говорит Джерард. У него во рту сухо, и он уверен, что мистер Айеро в состоянии услышать его сердцебиение.

— Да? — Глаза мистера Айеро — Фрэнка — затянулись темнотой, и он делает шаг в сторону Джерарда. — Блять. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что, когда ты пришел домой, ты дрочил после этого.

— Дважды, — говорит Джерард. Кажется, что мистер Айеро мысленно раздевал Джерарда, и от этой мысли Джерард становится более смелым. — И еще раз с утра.

— Блять, — стонет мистер Айеро, — давай, вставай.

Джерард вываливается из своего места, вставая на ноги, и мистер Айеро притягивает его для поцелуя. Джерард позволяет ему оттолкнуть себя к парте и послушно прыгнуть на него сверху, шире раздвигая ноги, чтобы мистер Айеро смог свободно встать между них. Мистер Айеро придвинулся ближе с низким, удовлетворенным рыком. Джерард чувствует, как грудь мистера Айеро вплотную прижимается к его собственной, как одна из его рук опускается на шею Джерарда, а другая — притягивает его за спину ближе к себе, распространяя тепло через тонкую ткань рубашки. Мистер Айеро мягко подразнивающе целует его, едва ли касаясь языком его губ, и это медленно, очень медленно сводит Джерарда с ума.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что я когда-нибудь увижу, как тебе это на самом деле нравится, — тихо говорит мистер Айеро, и дыхание Джерарда перехватывает, потому что... Блять.

— Вы, ох. Думали об этом? — выдыхает он.

— Ох, ага. Ты сидишь здесь, на моем столе, для меня. — Он проводит одной рукой вверх по бедру Джерарда, и Джерард понимает, как он должен выглядеть, сидя здесь с расставленными ногами, как желающий и нуждающийся во всем, и, блять. Да.

Мистер Айеро усмехается, положив руки чуть ниже бедер Джерарда.

— Ты выглядишь так охуенно хорошо, что аж хочется съесть. Невозможно даже выполнять работу, когда ты рядом. Я должен был сидеть весь урок и стараться не думать о тебе.

И тогда он скользит руками по его бедрам, поднимаясь до спины и притягивая к себе, пока Джерард не трется своей промежностью о живот мистера Айеро, и Джерард выпускает испуганный, непроизвольный вздох.

— Сука, — говорит он слабо. Теперь его член понял, как ему будет охуенно хорошо, когда он просто потрется о мистера Айеро, пока он не кончит себе в штаны — у него всегда были проблемы со сдерживанием.

Мистер Айеро опускает ладонь на уродливые школьные брюки Джерарда, и тот скулит. Это же ебаная рука мистера Айеро. Мистер Айеро практически касался его члена. Джерард дико удивляется тому, когда его жизнь стала такой охеренной.

— Хочу увидеть, как ты касаешься себя, — говорит мистер Айеро, его голос был низким и жарким. — Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Джерард кивает. Боже, он даже положил руку на член, но уже чувствует, как он начинает закипать изнутри.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит мистер Айеро, отступая на шаг, чтобы прислониться к столу позади него, жадно наблюдая за Джерардом. Джерард настолько возбужден, что едва может думать о чем-то, возясь с пряжкой ремня. Это все выглядит таким нереальным; и он наполовину уверен, что он сейчас проснется в любую секунду в его собственной постели с нихуевым таким стояком.

В конце концов, ему удается избавиться от ремня, отбросив его в сторону, и расстегнуть молнию, и он поднимается на руках так, что он теперь может без труда приподнять бедра и стянуть с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельем. Он уже слишком возбужден и плюет на ладонь, оборачивая ее вокруг своего члена. Это хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем когда он дрочил раньше, и это все из-за мистера Айеро, наблюдающего за ним. Он начинает медленно, размазывая естественную смазку по всей длине своего члена, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Он немного крутит запястье, играя с головкой, и его дыхание прерывается тихим несдержанным стоном.

— Блять, — выдыхает мистер Айеро, — давай, покажи мне, как тебе это нравится.

Джерард откидывает голову назад, открывая рот, позволяя стону вырваться из горла. Он чувствует, что все это так нехорошо — то, что он делает, — но ему это нравится. Пиздецки нравится.

— Твой рот, Боже мой, — стонет мистер Айеро. Джерард замечает выпуклость в его штанах, и этот вид посылает горячую дрожь через него. — Хочу этот миленький рот на своем члене.

Рот мистера Айеро так неприлично грязно вытягивает на последнем слове, и Джерард дрочит еще сильнее и быстрее. Он тоже хочет.

— Держу пари, что ты очень громкий, — продолжает мистер Айеро. Щеки Джерарда вспыхивают, и он тяжело дышит, позволяя коротким стонам вырваться из горла, когда он сильнее сдавливает головку. — Держу пари, что ты действительно, блять, громкий. Я собираюсь заставить тебя кричать в следующий раз, хочу слышать тебя. Хочу услышать, как ты будешь кричать здесь, где все могут тебя услышать. Любой желающий мог бы зайти и увидеть тебя со спущенными штанами, стонущего для меня.

— Ох, блять, — задыхается Джерард.

— Тебе нравится? Может быть, я заставлю тебя умолять, чтобы ты кончил, и не позволю тебе сделать этого, пока ты не скажешь «пожалуйста». Ты кончишь для меня сейчас?

— Пожалуйста, — стонет Джерард. — Сэр, ох, блять... — Затем он тяжело кончает, изливаясь горячей и липкой спермой себе на пальцы.

— Охуенно великолепный, — тихо говорит мистер Айеро, в то время как Джерард продолжал изливаться себе в руку, и он такой горячий и гибкий.

— Да? — говорит он, застенчиво глядя на мистера Айеро, внезапно начиная нервничать и чувствовать себя летящим, но... как же хорошо. Определенно хорошо. Это просто до пиздеца смешно, что он теперь смущается — он только что дрочил перед своим учителем английского языка, святой, блять, Иисус, — но ему никогда прежде не говорили, что он великолепен.

— О, да. И я имел в виду следующий раз. Я... то есть, я предполагаю, что ты хочешь следующий раз. — Впервые уверенный в себе мистер Айеро выглядит не таким уверенным, как раньше.

— Я хочу следующий раз, — настаивает Джерард. Блять... Действительно хочу. Я хочу тебя. — Он чувствует себя тупо, говоря все это, но это правда. Также он чувствует, что слишком рано, ведь все только-только началось. — Хочешь, чтобы я?.. — Он делает неопределенное движение руки в сторону промежности мистера Айеро.

Мистер Айеро посмеивается.

— Ох, ох, не сегодня, но... Ага. — Его улыбка ленивая и теплая, и впервые Джерард не должен работать, чтобы увидеть Фрэнка, не мистера Айеро.

 

***

 

Если есть одна вещь, которую Джерард должен был узнать после двух месяцев ебли с его учителем английского языка, то это то, что он на свой страх и риск недооценивает то, что сказал ему его учитель.

Как, например, сейчас. Если все это в целом подсчитать, Джерард не кончал в течение пяти дней, четырнадцати часов, двух минут. На самом деле это не выглядит так, будто он не думал об этом, потихоньку потираясь о любой попавшийся под руку предмет (потому что он думал, Боже, он думал), но Фрэнк узнает об этом. Фрэнк просто знает такие вещи. Но все это, очевидно, сводится к тому, что Фрэнк пообещал ему что-то особенное, если он сможет продержаться до этого дня, не трогая себя, и он не знает, нормально ли это — трахаться со своим учителем, но в нем живет одна небольшая, настойчивая часть, которая хочет, чтобы он был хорошим для Фрэнка — мистера Айеро.

В теории Джерард просто должен дотерпеть до конца урока, и тогда они смогут иметь больше возможностей и вариантов, чтобы Фрэнк смог сотворить с ним все те грязные вещи, что он ему обещал, возможно, на столе или снова около доски.

На практике же Фрэнк конченный ублюдок, который закатал рукава своего кардигана, открывая усыпанные татуировками руки, и он постоянно жестикулирует, гораздо чаще, чем обычно, — и Джерард думает, что этими же руками он тайно поправляет свои штаны под столом, и от осознания того, на что эти пальцы способны, ему становится хуже. Джерард часто ловит взгляды девочек из класса, глядящие на него с интересом и заставляющие желудок Джерарда делать тройные кульбиты. А затем Фрэнк продолжает кидать эти чертовы взгляды. Горячие, темные взгляды, как будто он уже воображает, что собирается сделать с Джерардом, и тот уже готов лезть из кожи вон.

Джерард прикусывает губу, всхлипывая, и смотрит на листок перед ним, где написаны примеры гипербол.

Остальная часть урока просто невероятно долго плетется. Джерард тратит впустую несколько минут, разрабатывая сложную систему цветовой раскладки его маркеров, но когда это все рушится, он смиряется с мыслями о руках Фрэнка, его губах, члене, рычаниях, которые он издает, когда вот-вот кончит, о том, как он вздыхает, когда говорит Джерарду, что ему сейчас хорошо.

На этот раз Фрэнк даже не притворяется терпеливым. Он держит дверь открытой, когда урок заканчивается, выпроваживая остальную часть из класса, и Джерард может только ждать его возле стола, практически трясясь от сексуального напряжения. Фрэнк захлопывает дверь с громким звуком за вышедшими учениками и закрывает ее на ключ, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы вытащить Джерарда со своего места и подтолкнуть того к дальнему углу класса, туда, где не было видно через окна, что происходит в помещении. Джерард позволяет ему вести его за собой. Фрэнк аккуратно его толкает назад, сажая на один из столов, затем тесно к нему прижимаясь, проводя руками вверх-вниз по бокам Джерарда, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.

— Блять, не могу перестать касаться тебя, — говорит он невнятно, его губы движутся по коже Джерарда, и тот испускает длинный, рваный выдох. Он по-прежнему не доволен своими жировыми складками на бедрах и животе, но Фрэнк, похоже, думает по-другому.

— Итак, — говорит Фрэнк, отступая назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джерарду, — в прошлый раз мы заключили с тобой сделку.

Джерард судорожно кивает.

— Я сдержал свое слово, — говорит он, борясь с желанием просунуть руку в свои штаны. — Я не делал этого, клянусь.

— Да? Ты был хорошим мальчиком? — Фрэнк снова движется вперед. — Ты делал то, что я тебе сказал?

Джерард снова кивает, не доверяя себе сказать хоть слова, и тонкий визг выскальзывает из его горла. Ему нужно, чтобы Фрэнк прикоснулся к нему. Блять, лучше поздно, чем никогда. В идеале было бы вчера.

— Ни разу? — нажимает Фрэнк. — Ты не дрочил в душе? Не просыпался и не заботился о своей утренней проблемке?

— Нет, — говорит Джерард, не глядя, — сэр.

Глаза Фрэнка потемнели.

— Блять, — выдыхает он, — Боже, ты, должно быть, неебически готов к этому. Я не думаю, что ты действительно... Блять, Боже мой. — Он наклоняется вперед для грубого, грязного поцелуя. — Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком...

А потом он камнем падает вниз, приземляясь на колени перед Джерардом, и Джерард мог поклясться, что перестал дышать на одну долю секунды. Фрэнк смотрит на него, вопросительно склонив голову в сторону и облизнув языком свои губы. Джерард ошеломленно сидит на столе в тишине, прежде чем понимает, что этот взгляд действительно вопросительный, и это странно, потому что Фрэнк обычно уверен в том, что у Джерарда нездоровое удовлетворение о того, что они делают, но это самый глупый немой вопрос, который Джерард когда-либо получал.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, сопротивляясь желанию извиваться на столе. — Иисус, блять, пожалуйста, мне нужно...

— Тш-ш, — говорит Фрэнк мягко, ловко щелкая ремнем Джерарда, тем самым открывая его, и легко расстегивая молнию. — Ну же, дай мне сделать это. Я обещал тебе кое-что, если я правильно помню.

Джерард может только смотреть вниз, на Фрэнка, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, когда тот наклоняет голову в сторону промежности Джерарда, опаляя сильно выделяющуюся выпуклость в его боксерах. Джерард ноюще тверд — блять, он чувствует, будто он был тверд всегда, ну, или, по крайней мере, полчаса назад, — и он дрожит. Фрэнк кидает Джерарду колкую, яркую улыбку, затем цепляет указательным пальцем резинку боксеров Джерарда и тянет ее вниз. Джерард испускает непроизвольный выдох и закусывает губу, когда прохладный воздух касается его члена, и Фрэнк смотрит на него оценивающе.

— Дерьмо, ты действительно хороший мальчик, — говорит он, его голос низкий и грубый, и прежде чем Джерард может сказать что-то вразумительное и связанное, Фрэнк обертывает ладонь вокруг основания члена Джерарда и наклоняется вперед, обхватывая головку влажными губами.

— О мой... Блять, — задыхается он. Он смотрит вниз, на Фрэнка, — ебанный в рот, на мистера Айеро, опустившегося на колени перед ним, отсасывающего ему, почти точно так же, как и в его сексуальных фантазиях. Это так странно; он очень часто проводил время за своими фантазиями, представляя эту ситуацию, но это гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе представлять. Щеки Фрэнка втянуты, пока он сосет член, и Джерард стонет, потому что, Боже, Фрэнк делает это нереально умело. Он выписывает какие-то невероятные вещи своим языком, которые, вероятно, в других странах карается законом, и руки Джерарда впились в край стола.

У него не было оргазма почти неделю, и теперь его безумно жаркий учитель английского языка сосет его член в безлюдном классе.

Он умрет. Фрэнк выпускает член из своего рта и почти лениво поднимает свой взгляд, смотря на Джерарда.

— Хочу слышать тебя, — говорит он. — Как я должен узнать о том, что ты хочешь, если ты молчишь? — Он вбирает член в рот, не дожидаясь его ответа, и Джерард громко стонет. Он беспомощен в руках Фрэнка, и это того стоит, все те проведенные вечера в холодном душе, и все те разы, когда он должен был сидеть, держа себя в руках и думая о несексуальных вещах.

Фрэнк берет глубже, и Джерард рычит, неприлично громко стоная. Он не хочет, чтобы это кончалось, но он чувствует, как клубок внизу живота начинает завязываться и как Фрэнк сосет и облизывает его член, небрежно и неаккуратно, опасно близко, чтобы сорваться с края пропасти. Его бедра дергаются вперед, и, когда Фрэнк испускает низкий, удовлетворенный рык вокруг члена Джерарда, вибрации удовлетворения прорываются прямо через него. Фрэнк направляет член Джерарда так, чтобы он не касался его рта, и начинает дрочить ему быстрее. Гребаные пальцы на ногах Джерарда скручиваются, и он сейчас, блять, взорвется на мелкие куски.

Он открывает рот, чтобы предупредить Фрэнка, но небольшой поворот запястья Фрэнка рушит все его планы, и все, что он собирался сказать ему, превращается в грубый, нетерпеливый стон; искры мгновенно проскакивают внутри его тела, ярко сгорая, когда он кончает сильнее обычного. Это восполняется намного больше за все те прошедшие недели.

И тогда он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка — мистера Айеро — со спермой на лице, пока тот облизывает губы, невинно глядя на Джерарда.

— О Боже мой, — выпаливает Джерард. — Черт, прости, я не хотел...

— Ты видишь, что я жалуюсь? — говорит Фрэнк и усмехается. Он встает на ноги, стряхивая пыль со своих коленок (вау), и вытирает пальцем сперму со своего лица. Он держит свою руку перед собой, глядя на Джерарда в ожидании, и Джерард, не задумываясь, наклоняется вперед, облизывая пальцы Фрэнка, посасывая грубые подушечки пальцев. Фрэнк издает низкий, благодарный рык, и Джерард еще слишком впечатлен разрядкой, чтобы сопротивляться, когда Фрэнк вынимает пальцы изо рта Джерарда с грязным, хлюпающим звуком, разворачивая его спиной к себе и толкая вперед, кладя ладонь между лопаток.

— Что?.. — начинает Джерард, но Фрэнк тянет резинку его трусов вместе со штанами вниз, и мозг Джерарда щелкает. Он нагнут над столом с голой задницей, его учитель стоит позади него, вцепившись пальцами в ягодицы Джерарда, раздвинув их. Блять, это нереально горячо. Как будто это порно, а не реальность.

Затем он чувствует язык Фрэнка, что касается его отверстия, и издает громкий, шокированный стон. Он по-прежнему не отошел от первого оргазма; и, Боже, это на самом деле, блять, происходит. Он слышит низкий, грязный смешок Фрэнка и снова вздрагивает. Он знает Фрэнка достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что это было то самое обещание, которое было больше похоже, может быть, на угрозу.

Фрэнк явно делал это раньше, судя по тому, как он умело это делает; он действительно, блять, делает это – раздвигает ягодицы Джерарда и вылизывает так, будто собирается его сожрать. Фрэнк плюет на сжимающуюся дырочку Джерарда, размазывая слюну языком по кругу и поглаживая пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедер ученика, пока язык Фрэнка дразнит стенки его ануса. Он почти рыдает, его дыхание громкое, отрывистое, и снова чувствует, как становится твердым.

— Блять, блять, блять, — задыхается он, насаживаясь на язык Фрэнка, когда тот поддразнивающе просовывает кончик языка в дырочку и снова вытаскивает. — Боже мой, Фрэнк, сэр, ты... Агрх, блять!

Он отдаленно понимает, что то, что он там бурчит, не имеет особо смысла, но ему сейчас плевать. Горячий, умелый язык Фрэнка в его заднице, и это грязно, удивительно, невыносимо горячо, что он даже не может нормально соображать.

Фрэнк отступает назад, и Джерард не может не испустить вздох разочарования, чувствуя себя опустошенно, но потом он слышит звук разрывающейся упаковки, а затем прохладные, гладкие пальцы Фрэнка толкаются в него, медленно, но уверенно. Джерард шипит, но Фрэнк не останавливался, продолжая растягивать его мягко, и Джерард подается бедрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, тем самым трахая себя ими. Фрэнк тихо ругается и добавляет третий палец.

— Я готов, блять, — стонет Джерард, потому что, Боже, он так готов.

— Да? К чему? — мурлычет Фрэнк, вытаскивая пальцы из Джерарда. Это просто нечестно, думает Джерард, стиснув зубы.

— Готов к тому, чтобы ты выебал меня, — говорит он, и Фрэнк нажимает кончиком пальца на дырочку Джерарда.

— Так?

— Нет, блять. Я хочу твой ебаный член, ну же.

Фрэнк шлепает его по заднице достаточно сильно, чтобы вызвать неприятное покалывание.

— Что ты говоришь?

— Пожалуйста, — сумел выдавить Джерард, — сэр.

Фрэнк удовлетворённо рычит, следующее, что Джерард чувствует, это то, как Фрэнк приставляет головку члена к его отверстию, и он испускает вздох облегчения. Это то, что ему нужно, — Фрэнк, прижимающийся своими бедрами к его заднице.

— Боже, как хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк, запыхано и хрипло, толкаясь глубже в Джерарда, и Джерард стонет, соглашаясь. Фрэнк установил ритм, медленный, но с каждым толчком он становился все быстрее и быстрее, и Джерард может чувствовать сопротивление мышц на член Фрэнка, что был внутри него, когда Фрэнк наконец вбивается в него по самые яйца, плотно прижимаясь бедрами к заднице Джерарда.

Джерард знает, что он издает слишком много шума, немного высокие и отчаянные стоны, каждый раз, когда Фрэнк толкается в него и шлепает по заднице. Фрэнк тоже близок к разрядке. Его ритм становится неровным, его бедра беспорядочно врезаются в ягодицы парня, когда Джерард сжимается вокруг него.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Фрэнк и толкается в Джерарда последний раз. Джерард чувствует, как одна рука Фрэнка оборачивается вокруг его члена, начиная надрачивать, когда тот со стоном кончает внутрь Джерарда.

Джерард стонет и кончает в руку Фрэнка, который лежит на его спине и шепчет на ухо, что Джерард прекрасный.

 

***

 

(Еще два месяца спустя Джерард получает аттестат об окончании школы с улыбкой на лице и с клочком бумажки в кармане его пиджака, на которой небрежно написан ряд чисел с просьбой перезвонить.)


End file.
